


Alone

by Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator - All Media Types
Genre: Apocalypse, Byung-Hun Lee!Terminator, F/M, Nuclear Apocalypse, Possible eventual time travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/pseuds/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492
Summary: Vera Matheson had been born after Judgement day. The only thing that made her different from the others in her generation is that she was raised-well not exactly-by a Terminator. A T-1000 model that had no reason for doing what he did and maybe that made them both dangerous.





	Alone

_I had been told what it was like before the bombs._

 

_My parents had been young college students-not necessarily in love-who had found themselves surving the nuclear fallout thanks to their paranoid neighbor. They moved down from Washington, down through Oregon, before eventually stopping in northern California. Or at least what remained of those places and it was there that they had me._

_A child that they would worry for until the day that they died._

 

_Perhaps I was lucky to have even been born. Perhaps I should have thanked my parents for taking that risk, but in the end they were both dead after having survived for so long. Dead because of me even if they were only doing what any parent would try to do._

_You see, I was very sick._

_Normally whenever we would get sick it would at the very least last a day before going away. I had been sick for two weeks with no ability to move or stay completely silent with my coughing fits and on the third week-_

_Improvement came but so did the Terminators._

 

_They were dead and I found myself in what had once been a sewer tunnel, one that had been eroded away by time and storms. Death, or the concept of it for twelve year old, was coming for me in my mind. So I laid there and laid there until he found me. A Terminator in the form of a handsome man dressed in an odd black uniform-police officer. His form moved through the bars, a liquid metal, before reforming next to me._

_Instead of killing me, for a reason that I still hold no concept of, he saved me._

 

_The T-1000 went against whatever programming he had and he took care of me. Helping me scavenge, find clothing as time made me have constant growth spurts during my teenage years, telling me what things had once been as my parents had. He wasn't my parent though, he was a Terminator, but he was my Terminator._

_He kept me safe, but there are consequences to everything and mine was being a product of my enviroment._

 

_The T-1000-he wasn't human-he didn't act like a human. Over time I began to mimic him. Acting as if I wasn't human, because the only over way I knew to act after that was the way of an animal. A rabid dog. Someone who as time went by began to forget more and more of what had been before._

 

_It was just me and him now._

 

_In a destroyed world where machines and humans fought, yet we remained with each other._

 

_Perhaps that would get us killed one day. If someone knows how to kill a T-1000. If someone simply shoots a bullet through my heart or if the machines exterminate me. Death will come eventually either way, but the two of us will be the cause of the others death._

 

_I'm still connected with my emotions to know that._

**Author's Note:**

> Question: What should our T-1000's name be?
> 
> I hope you liked the first chapter! Drop a kudos or a comment, either or, you decide. Because its you guys that keep stories alive.


End file.
